


His Bach

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock and John are Made for Each Other, Sherlock is Secretly a Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John with time looked out for the piece in Internet and he named it Sherlock's Bach.</p><p> </p><p>This fic is a gift for my friend <a href="http://daysofstorm.tumblr.com/">daysofstorm on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bach

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for the July Writing Prompt #10: Musical prompt: Chaconne for violin alone (J. S. Bach, Partita for solo violin No. 2 in D minor, BWV 1004 [watch this one ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BApAF0DwSW8)). 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks for the input thesmallhobbit and Thanks to my amazing friend trista_zevkia for the beta.

The first time John heard _"his Bach"_ was at 4 : 30 AM in the morning, after a case that had left them both wrecked and with a new crack in their souls. 

 

The music was angry and sad at the same time and he really wondered how you could pour so much emotion into the poor instrument and make it sound so beautiful. John allowed himself to get entranced with it, and he let his own fury and sorrow float away with the music. He couldn't sleep after that, but he went downstairs and made tea for both of them. 

 

Sherlock received in silence, and they sipped the tea. They watching the window lighten until it was finally dawn in companionable silence. When the full daylight punched it full on the face of the flat to take them away from the night's dream, they started with their morning routines as though nothing had happened with a lighter heart. 

 

The second time he heard, the music was filled with desolation after “The woman” had disappeared. John would never understood “The woman” and her effect on Sherlock. The memory of her and the lack of understanding of the place in Sherlock's heart, still hurt him a little.

 

John with time looked up for the piece on the Internet but he named it, and always called it _Sherlock's Bach_. Of all the songs Sherlock played, there was no other that Sherlock had made his own. John would learn with time That Sherlock fill the piece with every heartfelt emotion reflected on it and the music could make account of every deep change in his heart. Most of all, John remembered the time he felt Sherlock was playing it only for him.

 

He was still angry and hurt because Sherlock had come back from the dead three years too late. He had not forgiven him yet for not calling on John for help in his crusade. he could have been at Sherlock's side in a moment and they would have been together through those horrible years and maybe they could have made them shorter. Two guys disbanding a web were better than one, surely.

 

 _Sherlock's Bach_ started apologetically and then the music turned playful like dancing music, it was like Sherlock was inviting him to dance. They partook in the joy of being alive despite all the sorrow and guilt. John had started to giggle because it was so funny, and Sherlock even danced some steps before bowing at the end. John had ended his dance by lifting his chin and kissing Sherlock. After that they both have giggled some more.

 

 _Sherlock's Bach_ plays different kinds of moods over the years: full of intent and danger, fury and loss, sadness and desperation, passion and love. Always changing, always truthful.

 

Sherlock could be almost sweet nowadays when he played _his Bach _"For the bees, John." He said, "it is experiment." But John knew better, Sherlock used _his Bach_ to tell John that he loves him. __

__

__“I love you too, Sherlock.” John said to him, because he knew Sherlock would never say it out loud, but he really didn't need to do it, as _his Bach_ was doing it for him. They smiled at each other in the dusk of the country evening, with nothing more to worry about more than ache or two. They were old but they were old together and _Bach_ always be there too._ _


End file.
